


Love Notes

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bickering, Confessions, F/M, Fame, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Funny, Gingerrose - Freeform, Heart Warming, Hotels, I know nothing about music this is just smut and fluff, Kissing, Love, Musicians, Name-Calling, Proposals, Revelations, Reylo - Freeform, Rivals, Rock Band, Rough Sex, Secret Relationships, Sex, Smutty, Swearing, mention of marriage, mild dirty talk, pop band, romantic, safe sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: The rivalry between battling bands The Dark Side and Sugar and Spice is drawing the media's attention. It seems as if the feuding foursome will never get along... but could there be an ulterior motive for their very public brawling?Reylo and GingerRose fluff and smut with a bit of plot thrown in! Enjoy!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 46
Kudos: 128





	Love Notes

Ben took another swig of his imported beer and scoffed at the screen as he twanged his guitar lazily across his lap. 

‘I mean really look at these bubblegum bimbos!’ 

Hux laughed as he lounged on the hotel sofa next to Ben and twirled a drumstick within his long fingers. 

‘I know right, do they really think anyone takes them seriously?’ 

On the plasma screen before them, Rey and Rose, otherwise known as Sugar and Spice, danced provocatively in neon pink outfits sucking on lollipops and singing about their candy hearts breaking. 

Ben rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat as Rey licked her lips on the screen. ‘Yeah, they really should have taken us up on our offer to join the band back in high school.’ 

Hux nodded without taking his eyes off Rose as she blew a bubble on screen. ‘Yeah, they were decent singers. They would have made a good backup for us.’ 

Both men stared at the screen in silence for a while. They watched the entire two hour concert, then Ben switched the tv off and stood up.

‘Right, I need a real fucking drink. Let’s go down to the bar.’ 

Hux stood up. ‘Okay.’ 

They left the room and headed for the lift. 

‘You know, I heard Sugar and Spice were performing a show in this very town tonight,’ Hux said.

‘Really?’ Ben asked. ‘Weird that we would both be in the same place at the same time.’ 

‘Isn’t it?’ Hux replied.

The lift reached the ground floor and the boys got out. They walked to the bar and ordered their drinks then turned around to look for somewhere to sit. 

‘Wouldn’t it be funny if they were staying in the same…’ Hux let his comment drift away as his eyes settled on Rey and Rose sitting at a four seat table sipping cocktails and whispering to one another. 

‘Shit,’ Ben said. 

‘Yup,’ Hux agreed.

‘We’ll have to go over there now. It would be fucking rude if we didn’t,’ Ben said already heading for the table. 

‘Agreed,’ Hux replied, following quickly behind him.

‘Ladies,’ Ben said with a nod when he reached the table. 

Rey smiled up at him with her ruby red lips. 

‘Look who it is Rose, it’s the Ben and Hux! The Founding members of The Dark Side! Be still my beating heart!’ 

Rose gasped. ‘Can I have your autographs?’ 

Ben and Hux sat down. 

‘Did I invite you to sit?’ Rey said.

‘Nope,’ Ben replied. ‘Heard you girls had a gig, how did it go?’ 

‘Fine, fine. We didn’t summon the devil or bite the head off any bats or anything but we think everyone had fun.’

‘We don’t do that… anymore,’ Hux interjected before sipping his whiskey. 

Rey snorted. ‘What about you boys? How was your show?’ 

‘We blew the fucking roof off the place,’ Ben replied and held out his hand for Hux to high five. 

Rose rolled her eyes. ‘Noise isn’t music.’ 

‘Are you saying our music is nothing but noise?’ Hux demanded.

‘That’s exactly what I’m saying,’ Rose replied, leaning across the table to glare at Hux. 

‘Easy,’ Rey said, giving Rose a firm look. She sighed. ‘How come you boys always want to start a war?’ 

Ben held up his hands. ‘Hey! You two started it!’ 

‘We did not! You boys have been mocking us for years.’ 

Ben gave her a crooked grin. ‘Well come on, love. You have to admit what you two do isn’t real music is it?’ 

‘How fucking dare you, you pompous bastard!’ Rey yelled. 

Ben laughed. ‘Give it to me good, sweetheart.’ 

So Rey threw her drink in Ben’s face and Rose laughed so hard she nearly fell off her chair. Hux’s eyes widened as he waited to see what Ben’s reaction would be. 

Ben grabbed a napkin and wiped at his face. He stood up and looked down at Rey.

‘Always a pleasure,’ he said with a curt nod before leaving. 

‘I’d better go back to my room,’ Hux mumbled before scurrying away. 

‘Did I go too far?’ Rey asked Rose.

‘No way, he fucking asked for it,’ Rose replied. 

Rey nodded. ‘Well I’m going to call it a day,’ she said and stood up. 

Rose stood up too. ‘Yeah, me too.’ 

They headed to the elevator together. 

‘You know what? I’m going to go for a walk, clear my head,’ Rey announced. 

Rose nodded. ‘Okay, I’m going to head up to my room. See you later.’ 

‘Bye, Rose.’ 

Rey waited until Rose was safely enclosed in the elevator before jogging up the stairs. She headed to the floor she knew Ben’s room was on and knocked on his door. He opened it straight away and wasn’t surprised to see her there.

‘Hey, look I’m sorry… maybe I went too far this…’ 

Ben grabbed hold of her and pulled her into the hotel room. He slammed the door shut and pushed her up against it, pressing his lips hard against hers.

‘I thought you’d be mad,’ Rey murmured as she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

‘Fuck no, that was foreplay, baby,’ Ben replied as he licked a strip up her neck. 

‘God I love you, you fucking asshole,’ Rey breathed. 

Ben grinned at her as she gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. 

‘The offer still stands for you to come join my band, darlin, I can teach you how to play some real music,’ he said as he lay her down and pulled off her shoes. 

‘I do play real music, you fucking wanker,’ Rey hissed as he stripped her of her clothes. 

Ben snorted. ‘That manufactured bullshit you play, is just fancy elevator entertainment, luv,’ Ben growled as he parted her legs and kissed her thighs.

Rey closed her eyes and moaned. ‘At least we’re trying to spread a little joy, you and Hux won’t be happy until everyone sits in a dark room all day just staring at the wall. I swear everyone of your fucking songs sound exactly the fucking same. Fucking miserable.’ 

Rey squealed as Ben nipped her thigh with his teeth. ‘Take that back,’ he demanded. 

‘Fuck no,’ Rey replied. 

Ben sat up and removed his clothes. Rey watched with a hungry look in her eyes. He slipped on a condom slowly, playing up for his eager audience. 

‘Last chance to apologise, pop princess,’ he offered, pulling her by the ankles down towards him at the foot of the bed and positioning himself at her entrance. 

Rey bit her lip and said nothing. Ben rammed into her hard and Rey let out a strained moan. He moved hard and fast inside her. 

‘You don’t like my music but you sure do like my cock,’ Ben smirked.

‘You can’t play for shit but boy can you fuck,’ Rey cried out. 

Ben growled. ‘You keep saying shit like that and I’m going to have to spank you.’   
  
Rey’s eyes flashed. ‘You might play better if you used your cock instead of your hands.’ 

Ben pulled out and flipped her over. Rey positioned herself on all fours. Ben pushed into her once more and smacked her left ass cheek. Rey whimpered. Ben’s voice was in her ear.

‘You like that don’t you?’ he said smacking her other cheek. 

Rey nodded. Ben slammed into her hard. One hand gripped her shoulder tightly, and the other slipped between her legs. That’s when she fell apart, calling out his name as she came just before he spent himself inside of her and fell on top of her pushing her down towards the bed and making her giggle.

‘Get off of me, you big lump!’ she complained. 

Ben pulled out and rolled to the side. He disappeared into the bathroom for a few moments and reappeared condomless and with a huge grin on his face. He lay down beside her and looked over at her lovingly. 

‘Rey, baby, when are we going to stop all this sneaking around?’ 

‘I told you, I’m not ready to go public yet. Rose and I have a lot we want to accomplish before we settle down.’ 

‘You can still do all that, I would never clip your wings, baby. I just want the world to know you’re mine. Don’t make me beg, sweetheart.’ 

Rey leaned towards him to place a soft kiss on his lips. ‘I know darling, but once we’re married it’s going to be even harder for me to leave you.’ 

‘I don’t see why, it’s not hard for you to leave me now, you do it all the fucking time.’ 

‘Don’t pout, sweetie, it’s not very becoming for a rock god.’ Rey stood up and pulled on her clothes. 

Ben sat up. ‘Is there someone else?’ 

‘Of course not!’ Rey straddled him and kissed him hard. ‘You know I love you, Ben. Don’t be jealous.’ 

‘Prove it. Marry me.’ 

Rey sighed. ‘Not yet.’ 

‘Then when?’

‘After we conquer the pop world?’ Rey offered. 

Ben groaned and Rey laughed. 

‘What if I wear the ring?’ she said softly. 

Ben’s eyes lit up. ‘Would you do that?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Even if it means the press asking you loads of questions about who the lucky bastard you’re set to marry is?’

‘I’m sure I can handle it. They still don’t know a thing about you and me and don’t think I missed the fact that our two year anniversary is coming up soon.’ 

Ben grinned up at her, then threw her down onto the bed. He ran across the room to his bag and pulled out the diamond ring he had offered her more times than she could count. He headed back towards her then halted and pulled on his boxers.

‘It feels kind of weird to do this with my dick hanging out,’ he muttered.

Rey laughed as she sat up on the bed. ‘Never stopped you before.’ 

Ben kneeled at her feet and slipped the ring onto her finger. ‘I love you future Mrs Dark Side.’ 

Rey snorted. ‘Future _Mrs Solo_ , don’t sully my good name by attaching me to that garage experience you call a band.’ 

Ben kisses her hard, pushing her down onto the bed. ‘I fucking love you, Rey,’ he murmured against her lips. 

‘I fucking love you too, Ben, and that’s why I’m going to stay for another five minutes and let you put that smart tongue of yours to good use.’

Ben grinned as he moved down her body and threw her panties onto the floor. 

‘If you want to wear a fucking pink wedding dress I’m gonna request ‘smack my bitch up’ for our first song,’ Ben muttered as he buried his head between her legs. 

Rey moaned and gripped his hair within her fingers. ‘I’ll wear whatever the fuck I want and if you dare try to make me dance to that song I’m gonna show everyone that picture I took of you when you were wasted and tried to squeeze into my pink bustier.’ 

Ben pushed his tongue into her and Rey lost her train of thought. She arched off the bed and moaned. 

‘If only you could sing as well as you moan, baby.’ 

‘Fuck you.’ 

‘Thanks for the offer, but I’m a little preoccupied right now.’ 

He slipped two fingers inside her and Rey trembled as her orgasm swept through her. 

When he slid back up to her side, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his neck breathing in his scent. 

‘You sure make it hard to leave you,’ she complained.

‘That’s the idea, sweetheart. That’s the idea,’ he replied kissing her forehead. 

**********

  
Hux was up on his feet the moment he heard the first knock on his hotel room door. He opened it and pulled Rose inside, kissing her hard. 

‘You’re such a moron,’ she murmured against his lips. 

‘I’m your moron,’ he grinned back as he led her to the bed without parting their lips. He pushed her down and settled on top of her.

‘These fucking pigtails,’ he growled. 

Rose laughed. ‘Don’t you like them?’ 

‘They drive me fucking wild.’ 

Rose laughed as Hux kissed her neck.

‘Why we gotta hide like this, Rose?’ Hux whined as he pulled her jumper over her head and unbuttoned her blouse. 

‘I told you, Rey and I made a pact. No distractions. We have a plan for world domination and it doesn’t include emo boyfriends no matter how cute they happen to be.’ 

Hux grinned as he undid her bra and threw it onto the floor. 

‘What about emo fiancés?’ he asked as he dipped his head down to lap at her breasts. 

‘Those are also banned,’ Rose breathed as her eyes fluttered closed. 

Hux huffed. ‘The least you could do is wear the ring, I want people to know you’re off the fucking market.’ 

He peeled off her skirt and panties and stood up to pull his t-shirt over his head, then pushed off his jeans and boxer shorts. 

‘God those jeans are tight, are your balls not suffocating in there?’ Rose asked as a naked Hux bounded back towards her making her giggle. 

‘Gotta keep up appearances, you know all about that don’t you, gorgeous,’ he said twirling one of her pigtails with his hand. 

Rose smiled and kissed him. ‘I do love you, carrot top. So yes, I’ll wear the ring and if anyone asks, I’ll just tell them to back the fuck off unless they want their nose broken.’ 

That’s my girl,’ Hux said as he smothered Rose with kisses. She giggled and pushed him away. Then ran her hands over his length.

‘I want this in me,’ she murmured, kissing him. 

‘Thought you’d never ask,’ Hux replied fumbling for a condom. 

‘Geez, you would think someone with your stick control could handle a little square packet,’ Rose complained.

‘At least I know how to play the drums properly and don’t look like a fucking marching band reject,’ Hux shot back as he rolled the condom on. 

‘Fuck you,’ Rose hissed as Hux pressed into her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

‘I’d rather fuck _you,_ ’ he replied with a grin, thrusting forward as he kissed her. 

Rose moaned. ‘If you call me a marching band reject again, I’m gonna demand a Pokemon themed wedding.’ 

Hux rammed into her hard and Rose gripped his shoulders.

‘I refuse to get married under the creepy watchful eye of fucking Pikachu,’ he gritted out. 

‘If only your drumming was as smooth as your cock,’ Rose sighed.

‘If only your singing was as as good as your fucking.’ 

‘Dickhead.’ 

‘Barbie doll.’ 

‘Billy Idol wannabe.’ 

‘You take that fucking back!’ 

‘I won’t.’ 

‘That’s it, I’m giving you a fucking hickey.’ 

‘No!’ Rose squealed as he nuzzled playfully at her neck.Then their mouths melded together and soon after Hux came hard and heavy. He cleaned up and returned the favour, sucking and licking Rose into submission and being a smug ass about it afterwards.

‘Quit the band and come on tour with me,’ Hux said, kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back flush with his chest. 

‘Quit your band and come on tour with me,’ Rose counter offered.

‘Stubborn,’ Hux complained. 

‘Right back at ya,’ Rose retorted. 

She heard a long sigh from behind her. ‘I miss you so much when you go it fucking hurts.’ 

Rose felt her heart contract, but she didn’t show Hux her feelings. She had to be strong or she would never leave him and there was so much she still needed to accomplish. She turned in his arms and kissed him. 

‘Write a fucking song about it, wimp,’ she said gently rubbing her nose against his. 

‘I love you, Posey.’ 

‘I love you too, freckles.’ 

They kissed for a while and Rose waited until Hux was sound asleep before she slipped out quietly and returned to her own room. 

**********

  
At breakfast the next morning Rey and Rose eyed each other suspiciously. 

‘I’ve never seen that ring before,’ Rey said as she took a bite of her toast. 

Rose admired the sparkler on her hand. ‘Just a little treat I bought myself,’ she said with a shrug putting a spoonful of fruit and yogurt into her mouth.

‘What about that diamond on your finger?’ 

Rey sipped her coffee and glanced at her fingers wrapped around the handle, one of which was now sporting the ring Rose was making reference to. 

‘Same. Just a little treat from me to me.’ 

Rose looked sceptical. A chorus of gasps from a nearby table of teenage girls alerted Rey and Rose to Hux and Ben’s arrival. The boys sat down at the table next to the girls. 

Rose glanced at Hux just as Rey glanced at Ben. The girls looked at each other and narrowed their eyes. Then Rey looked at Hux and Rose looked at Ben and they both stared at each other with wide eyes.

‘You lied to me!’ the girls said in unison as they both stood up and placed their hands on their hips. 

Ben and Hux stood up and came towards them.

‘Maybe you should go have this conversation in private?’ Ben murmured, indicating with his head towards the table of young blondes eagerly tapping away on their phones. 

‘Let’s go to my room,’ Rey said in a low voice. Rose nodded and followed her up. The boys sat back down. 

‘What was that about?’ Hux asked. 

Ben shrugged. ‘Beats me.’ 

Hux shook his head and muttered something about the mystery of women then headed to the buffet to fill his plate. 

Up in Rey’s room, the girls were engaged in a heated discussion.

‘Did you get that ring from Hux?’ Rey demanded.

Rose nodded. ‘Did you get that ring from Ben?’ 

Rey nodded. ‘What about our plans?’ 

‘I told him I won’t marry him until I establish my career! I haven’t lost sight of our goal!’ Rose shouted. ‘What about you?’ 

‘My eye is always on the prize, Rose. You know that.’ 

‘No I don’t. I feel like I don’t even know you anymore.’ 

Rey softened. ‘Of course you do. You’re my best friend. I just didn’t know how to tell you.’ 

Rose sat down on the edge of the bed. ‘I didn’t know how to tell you either.’ 

‘How long?’ Rey asked, sitting down next to Rose.

‘About two years. You?’

‘Same.’ 

They smiled at each other. 

‘I’m kinda glad the truth is out,’ Rey confessed.

Rose let out a sigh of relief. ‘God me too! I’ve been dying to talk to you about it!’ 

I honestly had no idea until I saw the way you looked at him this morning and that was only because the ring made me suspicious,’ Rey grinned.

‘Same!’ Rose cried. 

‘I hated him so much,’ Rey said.

‘Me too,’ Rose agreed.

‘And then he just sort of grew on me and…’

‘You found that you couldn’t live without him,’ Rose finished.

Rey nodded.

‘So what do we do now?’ Rose asked. 

‘I don’t know. It’s getting harder and harder to leave him.’ 

‘Same, but I don’t want to be a groupie following him across the country and never achieving anything of my own.’

Rey nodded in agreement. ‘Maybe there’s a way we can have our cake and eat it too.’ 

‘I know that look, you’ve got an idea.’ 

Rey grinned. ‘First things first. Let’s get our grooms to be up here. They need to be updated.’ 

**********

  
Half way through their breakfast, Ben and Hux each got a text, they took out their phones, read the messages and stood up in unison. 

‘Who was that?’ Ben asked.

‘No one. Who was that?’ 

‘No one.’ 

They walked to the elevator together in silence. Ben pressed the button for Rey’s floor.

‘Your room is on the fourth floor, not the second,’ Hux observed.

‘Not going to my room. Anyway, yours is on the fourth too. Do you need me to press that for you?’ 

‘No, no as luck would have it I’m also going to the second floor,’ Hux replied. 

The men looked at each other. When they reached the second floor they both tried to get out at the same time and get wedged in the exit. They stumbled out into the hallway. The girls were waiting for them and laughed as they practically fell out of the elevator. 

Ben and Hux eyed each other suspiciously. Ben turned to address Rey. 

‘Fancy meeting you two here, aren’t you due back at the lollipop guild?’ he sneered.

‘Funny,’ Rey replied and reached for him. 

Ben stepped back. ‘What are you doing?’ he shouted.

Rey rolled her eyes. ‘Relax Ben, Rose knows.’ 

Ben looked at Rose who nodded and smiled.

‘What is that Rose knows?’ Hux asked.

Ben smiled down at Rey. ‘That this gorgeous specimen is my fiancé,’ Ben cried picking Rey up in his arms and pressing his lips against hers.

Hux’s mouth fell open and Rose laughed as she came towards him. 

‘Surprised?’ Ben asked Hux.

Hux smirked and grinned down at Rose. ‘Hello you,’ he said.

‘Hello you,’ Rose replied before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

‘Well fuck me,’ Ben said still holding Rey up in the air. 

‘No thanks,’ Hux said when he came up for air. ‘I have a much more tempting partner right here who also happens to be my fiance.’ 

‘This is fucking crazy,’ Ben said, finally lowering Rey down to the ground. 

‘Tell me about it,’ Rey said grinning at Rose.

‘So come on then clever clogs, I know you’ve got a plan,’ Ben said crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at her with a smug expression. 

‘I do,’ she confirmed. 

‘Does it mean we can stop all this bullshit and just finally be together?’ Ben asked.

‘It does,’ Rey replied softly. 

Hallelujah!’ Hux shouted, picking Rose up and twirling her around. Rose giggled.

‘Okay! Let’s take this inside! I’m not ready for us to go public just yet! We need to get some assurances first,’ Rey said, taking Ben’s hand and leading him to her room. Hux and Rose followed closely behind.

‘Assurances? Sounds intriguing…’ Ben said as they entered the room. 

‘I’m going to need you to contact your manager Luke and get him here pronto,’ Rey told Ben.

‘No problem,’ he replied. 

‘Our manager, Holdo is already on her way. We have some matters to discuss with you both before they arrive,’ Rey motioned for Hux and Ben to sit on the couch to the side of the room. They sat.

‘Okay, If you agree to all the terms we are about to put forward, then we need your help persuading our managers to agree to them also.’ 

The boys nodded. 

‘Number one, we make it clear that all future tours for The Dark Side and Sugar and Spice must be organised in tandem so that we are performing in the same cities at the same time.’ 

The boys nodded eagerly. 

‘Number two, we make it very clear that we won’t talk about our personal lives during interviews.’ 

The boys murmured their agreement. 

‘And number three, and this is the most important one, we have a secret double wedding. Very soon with only a few close friends present.’ 

Hux and Ben looked at each other and nodded. 

‘We agree to your terms,’ Ben said. 

Rey smiled. ‘Then all we have to do now is get Holdo and Luke to agree.’ 

‘I’m sure they will,’ Ben said standing up and coming towards Rey. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead. 

Rose settled herself in Hux’s lap and kissed his cheek.

‘And now we wait,’ Rey said with a sigh, laying her head against Ben’s chest. 

********** 

Holdo and Luke arrived at the hotel room at the same time. Rey ushered the tall, lilac haired beauty and the shorter gray haired, bow tied man into the room and outlined what they wanted. To everyone’s surprise, Luke and Holdo agreed without much of a fight and after hashing out some of the finer details, they promised to contact the delighted couples on Monday morning with a new set of contracts.

‘You boys take the weekend off huh? And congratulations again!’ Luke called as he left.

Holdo smiled at Rose and Rey. ‘I’m happy for you both, girls. Enjoy your weekend. I’ll talk to you on Monday.’ 

In the corridor Luke and Holdo smiled at each other.

‘Do you think they suspect anything?’ Holdo asked.

Luke reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. ‘Not a chance. They are so wrapped up in each other. They couldn’t care less about you and I. Ahhh young love. You remember don’t you, my sweet?’ 

‘I remember it didn’t do right by me, I never felt truly loved until I met you, just two short years ago.’ 

Luke smiled at her as they entered the lift. ‘I am delighted that I will be seeing so much more of you going forward, my love.’ 

‘I couldn’t agree more, my love,’ Holdo replied as the lift doors closed and their lips joined. 

**********

  
‘That was easier than I thought it would be!’ Rey cried happily. 

‘What do we do now?’ Rose asked.

Ben and Hux looked at each other and smiled. 

‘Wasn’t there something about a double wedding on your list?’ Ben asked.

Rey’s eyes widened. ‘Now?’ 

Hux stood up. ‘Why not? Vegas is just a short drive away.’ 

Rose and Rey looked at each other. ‘I’m game if you are,’ Rose said with a grin. 

Rey smiled and cradled Ben’s cheeks in her hands. ‘Okay, let's do it.’ 

The boys left to collect their things and Rose left to do the same. Two hours later, they checked out of the hotel and jumped into the car Ben had hired. 

‘And we’re off!’ He roared, blasting The Dark Side’s latest album on his phone.

Rey and Rose covered their ears and moaned.

‘Turn that off!’ 

‘My ears are bleeding!’ 

The boys laughed. 

‘Bout time you listened to some real music!’ Hux smirked. 

‘Remind me again why I agreed to marry you?’ Rose said.

Rey laughed as she flicked through Ben’s stored albums.

‘What’s this?’ she said, as she landed on Sugar and Spices’s latest single. 

‘Yeah!’ Rose called out as she danced in her seat. 

‘Just being supportive,’ Ben mumbled. 

‘Oh really? Looks like every single album of ours is on here, and I can see half the download dates are from before we were even together!’ 

Hux roared with laughter from the back seat. ‘Oh my god! You like their music? Ben! I’m ashamed to know you!’ 

Rose jabbed him in the ribs. ‘Don’t make me pull out the photo of you holding up that placard at one of our shows months before we even started dating!’ 

Hux went white. ‘That was meant to be a secret,’ he hissed. 

Rey giggled. ‘Look guys, I have to confess that I know the words to every song you guys have written.’ 

Rose nodded. ‘And I own the special edition unplugged recording of your first album.’ 

‘There were only like one hundred copies of that album made! Even I don’t have one!’ Hux exclaimed. 

Rose looked proud. ‘Well what’s mine is yours now, sweetheart,’ she said leaning towards him for a kiss. 

Rey smiled at them. ‘Maybe we can make these marriages work after all.’ 

‘Of course we can, baby. We’ve always hit the right notes in love,’ Ben replied. 

‘That gives me an idea for a song…’ Rey said pulling out her phone and opening up google docs. 

‘Maybe a duet?’ Ben said with a lift of his eyebrow, keeping his eyes on the road. 

Rey beamed at him. ‘Yes. A duet. You and I will make the most perfect duet for the rest of our lives, my love.’ 

‘I couldn’t agree more, baby. I couldn’t agree more.’ 

**********


End file.
